custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Discord
Discord, formerly known as Exar, is the God of Chaos. Biography Long ago, on the island of Xilvax, there was a Toa Team known as the Toa Balgar. They protected the Matoran and fought for truth and justice. Then one day, everything changed. While patrolling a certain area of Xilvax, Exar, the Toa of Earth, found something shining out of the ground. Exar unearthed the object and found it was a Kanohi mask. Exar could tell right away that this was not any ordinary Kanohi. Exar felt power unlike any he had ever felt before radiating from the mask. He went to his team to show them the mask, but something stopped him. He could feel something telling him to put on the mask. He tried to drive these thoughts away, thinking it was dangerous to put on a strange Kanohi he just found, but the thoughts came even stronger, commanding him to don the mask. Then, without thinking, he put on the mask and felt a surge of raw power course through him. Then, Garas, the Toa Balgar of Water saw Exar and rushed over to him. When Exar spoke to Garas, she was thrown off at the sudden change in Exar's speech mannerisms. When Exar started using words that he normally would not, Garas knew something was wrong and took him to the other Toa. This was exactly what Exar wanted. Exar was brought to the other Toa Balgar. Fekkan, the Toa of Fire, deduced that the mask Exar was wearing must have been responsible for his sudden personality change. Exar said that he would not just give it to them and would have to be fought for it. Garas tried to stop Fekkan, saying Exar was just goading him. After a short conflict, Garas decided to break up the fight and say that Exar's new mask would end up tearing the team apart. Exar appeared to agree and suggested that they "grow closer." Exar then fused the other Toa into him. Then the Turaga came and asked Exar where the other Toa have gone. Exar replied, "The one you call 'Exar' is no more. I am Discord. I am power. I am chaos incarnate!" Then he absorbed the Turaga. Then he proceeded to absorb everything in his universe until it was just him and his universe's Cosmic Protector. Discord told the Cosmic Protector that he chained his life to the Multiverse, so if Discord were to ever die, the Multiverse would die with him. The Cosmic Protector started thinking of ways he could sever the bond between Discord and the Multiverse. Discord then absorbed the Cosmic Protector into him. Discord now had the power of the Ultimate Element. God of Chaos Discord had absorbed every living creature in his universe. Discord decided to change his appearance. He gave himself pauldrons, one was a shark's head, the other was an Elemental Creature's. He made his armor uneven and chaotic, he gave himself two extra hands, two stingers on his back, and a tail that ended in the living head of a white saber-toothed tiger. Then, Discord used his power to create a universe without the control of a Cosmic Protector and did not abide by most laws of physics. He named this new land, "Chaosrealm." Discord made the planets in Chaosrealm varying shapes, from cubes to pyramids to even a double helix; he seldom chose to make a planet spherical. He gave the minds of those he fused with new, chaotic bodies. He made his homeland of Xilvax the capitol of Chaosrealm. Abilities and Traits As a Toa, Exar had the Elemental Power of Earth, meaning he could manipulate the very land beneath him. He had great strength and night vision and could create earthquakes. As Discord, he has the Ultimate Element, meaning he can do literally anything with a mere thought. As a Toa, Exar was honest, kind, and clear-headed. He did what was right for the team and his home. As Discord, he has no care as to what happens in Chaosrealm so long as anarchy and chaos reign supreme. Mask and Tools As a Toa, Exar wore the Mask of Earth. With it, his powers over Earth were increased greatly. As Discord, he wears the Kanohi Ytelair – the Mask of Reality Warping. With this, he can bend the laws of nature, physics, and reality to his twisted liking. As a Toa, Exar carried Twin Power Blades. With these, he could cut through most materials and cause tremors by driving them into the ground. These blades became the tips of Discord’s back stingers. Discord carries blades attached to his arms. The blades on his left arm belonged to Kotaga, his Toa of Ice partner. The blades on his right arm are made from pure energy. Trivia *The Saber-toothed tiger’s head is named "Maxar." Discord made Maxar slightly hostile and agressive and they often engage in short arguments. *Because he changed his reality, he changed how certain things were classified; for instance, his favorite color is triangle, his favorite shape is green, his favorite number is "Z", and his favorite letter is 69. He also made two plus two equate to five. *He has fourth-wall awareness. Category:Former Toa Category:Deities Category:Earth Category:Generation 2